Time To Go
by The Death Shapeshifter
Summary: Jill Valentine was captured by the Umbrella Corporation when Project Alice betrayed her and terminated Angie Ashford. Despite the brutal torture, she never cracked. Now, someone's rescuing her. Or, the one where Jill's supposedly dead girlfriend, a supposedly dead British teenager, and one annoying puppy like teenager go to rescue a captured Jill from Umbrella.


The cell is dimly light by a single, flickering bulb. A chair has been shoved into the middle of the small room, an unconscious figure tied to it.

There's a large table off to the side, just out of the prisoner's sight. Instruments of torture are laid out carefully on it, dried splatters of blood dotting some of them.

There's a shriek of metal against concrete as the cell door is forced open, an Umbrella soldier marching into the room. The door slams shut again, and the prisoner slowly lifts their head.

Jill Valentine had only been in the clutches of Umbrella for a week, but the interrogator had been viscous trying to pry information from the former police officer. She was also weak from lack of food and water.

"Are you going to talk today, Valentine?" The soldier asks, glancing nervously at the door. The soldier's body language is nervous, scared.

"No, and I never will." Jill rasps, sitting up as best as she can. "So, you really should just kill me now."

The soldier looks like they are seriously considering it. "I can't do that, it'll mess up the whole plan." The soldier mutters, pulling out a knife and approaching Jill. "The plan to rescue you."

The knife cuts through the rope easily enough, finally freeing Jill. She glares at the soldier, and attacks.

The soldier ends up flat on their back, with Jill straddling them, and their own knife pressed to their throat.

"Is this another one of Wesker's sick games?" Jill hisses, her voice low, threatening. "I won't hesitate to kill you if it is."

The soldier laughs, and pushes themselves up. "You don't recognise my voice, Valentine? Or do you seriously believe Abernathy?"

Jill's grip on the knife loosens, her mouth falling open in shock. "O-Ocampo?" She breathes, her shoulders beginning to shake. "You're supposed to be dead, I saw the video!"

"We're in the middle of a fucking apocalypse, people are rising from the dead, why can't I?!" The soldier asks, and pulls off their mask.

Rain Ocampo smirks at the awestruck Jill. There's a bad scar, just under her left eye, and Jill traces it carefully with her thumb. Rain smiles, it's a small, soft smile, and it's about as close as Jill will ever get to the real thing.

"Well, this is very touching, and super gay." A bored voice comments, from the door. "But, you know, we're in an enemy facility, that's being overrun with zombies. Time to go, you useless lesbians." Jill hadn't even heard the door open, the kid is very quiet.

"Way to ruin the moment, asshole." Rain growls, glaring darkly at the smirking overly smug looking teenager. "I was this close. This close." She mutters, hitting her head off the ground.

Jill swallows, carefully moving off a pouting Rain. "Who are you?" She asks, standing up, wearily eyeing the bloodied machete the teen is holding.

"That asshole is Bullet, she's annoying, but good with any weapon." Rain tells Jill, also getting to her feet. "I only keep her because Angie loves her."

The teen- Bullet- keeps smirking, and Jill is slightly creeped out, the kid's eyes are unnaturally dark, and have a hint of red in them.

"Bullet, stop scaring my friend." Someone Jill was sure she would never see again strides confidently into the room.

Bullet stops smirking, and pouts slightly. "I like scaring people, though." She whines, wandering sadly out of the room.

"Sorry about her, she's like a puppy." The girl beams, and notices Jill staring at her in shock. "Jill, did you miss me?"

Angie Ashford still has that mostly cute- sometimes annoying- English accent, and something inside Jill breaks. She nearly tackles the girl, wrapping her up in a bone-crushing hug.

"I thought I lost you." Jill whispers, and there aren't tearing filling her eyes, and no way is her voice cracking. "I thought Alice murdered you."

Rain's expression hardens at the mention of Alice, seeing the pain Jill must have gone through because of that Project.

"She didn't, I'm right here." Angie whispers, gently prying herself away from Jill. "Bullet is right, though. We really need to leave, I can sense a group of Lickers approaching."

"Fuckin' bitch!" Bullet screams, an inhuman roar following. "Get the fuck off me! Assface!" She shouts, and there's the unmistakable sound of blade slicing through flesh.

"Yeah, time to go." Rain nods, handing a handgun to Jill. "Bullet's getting angry, and she can easily bring this place down."

Jill accepts the gun, and grabs Rain by the shoulders, pulling her in for a rough kiss- because they might easily die here, and Jill really can't help herself.

"That's gay!" Bullet shouts, darting past the door. She's chasing a Licker, her face and clothes splattered with blood.

"Shut up!" Rain shouts, and goes for another kiss, because- wow- Jill is scarily good at it.


End file.
